The invention is directed to an apparatus for vaporization of aluminum trichloride.
Aluminum trichloride is used in the vapor state as starting material for the pyrogenic production of aluminum oxide.
The vaporization and the simultaneous distribution of the aluminum trichloride in a carrier gas, as for example, in hydrogen, is extraordinarily difficult and problematical since aluminum trichloride sublimes directly from the solid into the vapor phase without passing through the liquid phase.
To better control the vaporization process, at present aluminum trichloride is mixed with alkali chloride, e.g. sodium chloride or potassium chloride. From this mixture there forms a liquid ternary melt out of which the aluminum trichloride vaporizes.
It is known to vaporize aluminum trichloride by a process in which a mixture of aluminum trichloride and alkali chloride is heated by leading an electrical current therethrough (Austrian Pat. No. 261,236 and German OS No. 1,458,301.